Drake's Hips Don't Lie
by fiorae
Summary: Josh has an encounter with Drake one afternoon that leaves him confused. Megan’s unusually keen intellect, Mindy’s desire for the ‘next step’ in their relationship, and Drake’s amazingly perfect hips didn’t exactly help either. DrakeJosh slash warning.


Drake's Hips Don't Lie

By fiorae

Summary: Josh has an encounter with Drake one afternoon that leaves him confused. Megan's unusually keen intellect, Mindy's desire for the 'next step' in their relationship, and Drake's amazingly perfect hips didn't exactly help either. DrakeJosh slash.

Author's Note: So this … this weirdness came to mind while watching Really Big Shrimp for the first time earlier this week. It came to the scene when Drake is offered that recording deal and he and Josh fall out their seats. I got a glimpse of Drake's waist … and it was freaking hot lol. Then this was born. So this story takes place after Really Big Shrimp. Chapter one is more of an introductory chapter so it's pretty short. Please don't torch me. Just review me!

* * *

Chapter One- Taboo, Thy Name is Josh

He couldn't really help the attraction.

If it weren't for those hips he'd have never considered it. Well no, that was a lie. He'd still have considered it. He'd always considered it. And when you really thought about it, it wasn't as taboo as it seemed. They weren't brothers after all. Well they were but they weren't. Marriage is different from blood. So it was okay. It was closer to okay and further from disgusting. It was okay that his fist was clenching the sheets beneath them. It was completely normal their ankles were brushing against each other. There was nothing wrong with where his hand was groping. And without a doubt, it was completely and utterly fine that Drake was moaning beneath him.

If asked how they ended up in this kind of situation, Josh would never be able to explain it. It was random and uncalled for. It was sudden and sexy. It was the first time he'd ever been this close to another person. Drake was peering up at him with parted lips everyone wanted to kiss and the eyes that girls swooned over. That gaze he'd never imagined would have been pointed at him was now locked on his face. The body he'd never dreamed he would touch like this now tickled the skin of his finger tips.

He watched Drake's chest rise and fall, hypnotized by the deep breaths the boy was taking. His non-brother's shape was flawless – slender and curved in all the right places. His arms were thin and his hands boney, one lifting his shirt up to his collar bone while the other clinched the sheets. Drake was fucking sexy. Josh couldn't deny that.

"You're beautiful you know," Josh whispered and instantly regretted it. Drake's eyes widened briefly before slowly closing shut. He chuckled in a chopped manner and a smile played on his lips.

"Only you … could be so corny while … doing something like this."

Inwardly Josh laughed. Outwardly he stroked harder. Drake's hips buckled and he inhaled sharply. His moans deteriorated into whimpers and pants, jumping from his mouth in quick intervals. He clinched the sheets tighter, lifting his waist into Josh's touch. His mouth opened wide and his lips quivered. Josh could feel the other boy jerk beneath him and he became scared. He knew what was about to happen. He just couldn't believe it was his doing.

Drake let out one last deep, strained moan before letting go. The sudden warmth in Josh's hand sent a shiver up his spine. It pooled over, seeping between his fingers and down his wrist. His cheeks flushed and he hastily withdrew his hand, looking Drake up and down. The boy beneath him took deep breathes, peering at his best friend through half opened eyes. His whole body was hot and sweaty, his cheeks a bright red. The cloudy white release of a moment ago rested in droplets on his stomach. Josh's breathe caught in his throat at the sight. He jumped from the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah, I-I-I gotta go …!" he stuttered, buckling his jeans up quickly and moving briskly to the door. He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Drake about to speak before he shut the door behind him.

In the safe confines of the stairwell, Josh thought about what had just happened. He'd given his step-brother a hand job. And he'd liked it.

Suddenly the attraction felt more taboo than ever.


End file.
